This application relates generally to adjustable chairs, and more particularly to height adjustment mechanisms used with adjustable chairs.
Office chairs typically include a chair back, a chair seat, and a base that supports the chair. The chair back is coupled to the chair seat, and the chair seat is coupled to the chair base. More specifically, a column extends between the base and the chair seat to support the chair seat. At least some known chair bases include casters or glides that enable the chair base to be in freely-rollable or freely-glidable contact with a floor.
Sitting in a chair that is improperly adjusted for prolonged periods of time may increase the discomfort and fatigue to the occupant. To facilitate improving a comfort level of seated occupants, at least some chairs include chair backs including adjustment mechanisms that permit the chair back to be variably positioned with respect to the chair seat, and permit the chair seat to be variably positioned with respect to the chair base. However, often the adjustments can not be made while the occupant is seated, and as a result, an adjustment process can be time-consuming and tedious as the occupant must often make numerous trial adjustments finding a chair seat position that is comfortable to the occupant.
In an exemplary embodiment, a mounting assembly for a chair enables a plurality of mechanical adjustments to be made to the chair by a seated occupant in a cost effective and reliable manner. The mounting assembly is coupled to a control mechanism which includes a plurality of motor-gear groups and at least one control switch. The control switch is coupled to each motor-gear group, a rechargeable battery, and to a limit switch that limits an amount of electrical height adjustment of the chair seat with respect to the chair base. Each motor-gear group is coupled to a drive shaft and are used to electrically adjust the chair.
During use, a seated occupant may selectively engage the mounting assembly to mechanically adjust the chair seat relative to the mounting bracket. More specifically, when engaged, the mounting bracket permits mechanical adjustments of the chair seat to be made that are independent of electrical adjustments that may be made using the control mechanism. As a result, the mounting assembly permits independent mechanical adjustments to be made in a cost-effective and reliable manner.